Chapter:925 ブランク:Blank
Introduction Mihawk appeared between the 1st act and the 2nd act of Wano arc. We can enjoy our lunch or snack at ease while he is playing a silly short comedy. - Take care to go. Wano the 2nd will be tough. Make sure to... Sure! I decide to go with you! Make sure to go with me! - Why me!? What for!? Who knows? I don't know! Now, I've learned a lot from you! "Why-I don't know" ship! You won't use "Why-Because" ship! Though you like asking why, why, why! - No comment. Lololo! No, no, Mihawk... don't look at the south... you look like a south bird... :-D - ... ... By the way, do you lose a part of hair at the back of your head? - WHAT!? WHY!? Wait! No! Don't fly! No! Yes! Fly to check my head! So poor... now you really have my sympathy...for your tough stay with the worst generation for two years... A comedian appears when the wind blows in the drama on the stage. Wano arc is like a Kabuki play where the actors are playing their role on the stage. Luffy acts Luffy. Zoro acts Zoro. O-tama acts O-tama. Or? Who acts lovely O-tama...!? Who knows? I don't know. Oh, oh! OK! That's a top secret of One Piece! Anyway! I love Mihawk, even if he has a piece of loss! ���� A Translation by THE NEW MI-HA- We use the text 第925話 "ブランク", Ch 925 p.1-2 on WSJ 52 2018. Chapter 925 - One Piece Wiki https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_925 I also note so-so standard romanization of Japanese language to show so-so standard Japanese pronunciation at school. It is my method for IME (Input Method Editor) when I type Japanese words on my PC. I type bu-ra-n-ku or bu-ra-nn-ku for ブランク. There are some methods of romanization, and we can choose our favorite one. I prefer sha/shu/sho to sya/syu/syo for しゃ/しゅ/しょ while typing, maybe because "h" is on the middle line, but "y" is far on the top line of my keyboard. So, I type sha-nn-ku-su for シャンクス:Shanks. But, it is just my habit. We refereed some informative sites, some fan translations and the WSJ English edition while reading it. We enjoy their Mihawk and Perona a lot! We like them very much! Mihawk looks nice and Perona sounds lovely to us! We think that our lines are one of shapes to ship their dots, or drops, with our dream a bit, or a lot. :-D Mihawk still has rich room, or blank cells, to imagine what/how he is. We note something interesting or funny while talking with them. We hope that you will enjoy our lines! though they might have some silly ones... :-D The Title "ブランク: Blank" The word "ブランク" is the common borrowed Kata-kana word of "blank" today. It is often used for athletes who were on injured reserve for a long time, because of some accidents or troubles like arthritis. Or some kinds of specialists who has stopped working for a long time. When they come back their game or working, then we are afraid if their absent period without training or working spoiled their excellent specialty or not. We don't know their absent period well, we didn't get news, like our Mihawk... :-D If we use a Kanji word for blank, then usually 空白(くうはく) or 余白(よはく). 空白 is used for 空白の100年(くうはく　の　ひゃくねん: literally, 100 Years of Blank, the Void Century) in One Piece. I think that ブランク or 空白 on the above usage means that it should be filled with something. 余白 is white extra space where we can note on the book! We also use ブランク for 空欄(くうらん:the blank columns) of the test at school... Fill in the blanks. 1) I read .......... this morning. So what? 2) I don't know ........... So what? This is a concept of the Vivre Card Collection! So, ブランク might mean not only Kozuki family's absence for 20 years but also Mihawk's absence or absent mind or his mystery we cannot know at all! His teacher should send notice for his absence at school to his mother! Your kid has too many absences! Rather he has only a few HERE!! We like the VIZ title "Absence" very much! But we want to see him again, and again! So, no long long absence please! please-please! ぷりぷり.�� Ch 925 p.1-2 on WSJ 52 2018 p.1 f.01 (frame) Editor's phrase: この国は・・・ Kono KUNI wa... This country is... WSJ usually has editor's short phrases for each series, at the opening and the closing of the chapter. We like editor's phrases or comments as much as Ussop's comments at his gallery! or reader's post for the banner on the SBS, or ours on SNS! Do you know this country is...? - Sure! I know! This country is his country!! ! !! !!! Oh, oh, I mistook. This country is now hers... ... with a big heart shape... of the trees... 偉大なる航路 [[I-DAI naru KOU-RO シッケアール王国跡 Shikkearu OU-KOKU ATO]] Ruins of Shikkearu Kingdom, Grand Line Kakashi went to the Library of Ohara to check the timeline and compute their days, how long Perona has been there. One Piece Timeline - The Library of Ohara https://thelibraryofohara.com/2018/05/14/one-piece-timeline/ So, we learn that Perona was only on Kuraigana Island for about a month longer than Zoro was! But is seemed like such a long time! Kakashi went to reddit to make sure how long, again! Spoilers Is there a New World Timeline Update? - reddit https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/60p0ot/manga_spoilers_is_there_a_new_world_timeline/ And again! We like seeing again and again as much as Mr.2... :-D SHs New world Time-line - reddit https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/7fzpel/shs_new_world_timeline/ p.1 f.02 あああああああ Aaaaaaah ギャ～～～～～～～～♡♡ GYA~~~~~~~~♡♡ ・・・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・・ ......... ......... I sometimes wonder who yells Aaaaaaah and Waaaaaah on the background. The castle yells? bouncing with its drips...? p.1 f.03 Perona: ・・・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・!! ......... ......!! I think that the length of marks such as “………”, “～～～” is important like music notes of the score in mora-timed Japanese language, remarkably One Piece. The frames 03-04 are solo part of Perona. Japanese_Language Japanese_Kana_Mora_Matrix I feel like One Piece is a visible symphony. The marks shows us how long she sings, how long he poses, how long they stay still, when they start to move, etc. They sometimes move slowly, sometimes move quickly. Mihawk is A swordsman, who knows his timing, I suppose. He seems to be just waiting his timing after the happening will pass away... He uses 水月:Water Moon. He is an expert of timing and spacing. Art_of_Ninja He has enough time to go somewhere for a walk, or enjoy playing among his fellows, who have drilled his habit... Aha, they all enjoy playing alone! or training alone! I wonder what he is doing while Perona is reading the news paper, for a while. Perona: ポロポロ・・・ Poro... Drip drip... I like the sounds "Drip drip..." for Perona! "ポロポロ" or "ポロン" is sometimes used for a quiet piano accompaniment or a guitar or a harp. It is not only drip but also a sound of a stringed instrument. We sometimes say "it touches my 琴線(きんせん:string of harp in my heart/mind), when we are deeply impressed with great thanks while reading or hearing something. She looks to feel thanks deeply. "ポ:Po" of "ポロポロ:Poro-poro" also means happening, like happening to show something secret ポロ. ポロポロ:Poro-poro is dropping something tiny. I'm often scolded, "Do not drop your food from your mouth Poro-poro-ly!" while eating something and watching TV...ポロ. ポタポタ:Pota-pota is dropping or leaking something wet, like Roronoa's blood. ポトポト:Poto-poto is dropping or leaking something wet, like raindrops from the roof. Repeating of "ポ:Po" shows frequency or mean time between something, like FAQ, MTBF, MTTR. Yeah, I often happen to drop my food from my mouth while watching TV Poro-poro-ly, Poro-poro-ly. The above "ポ:Po" shows frequent happening or short intervals. And "ポ:Po" of the followings with "ツ:tsu" shows interruption of the sequence which usually goes smoothly, or a few scattered something in the wide space where is expected to be full. ポツポツ:Potsu-potsu is starting with a few scattered something, like very early rain, very early cherry blossom, very early gathering at the meeting in the big hall, etc. ポツンポツン:Potsun-potsun is a speaking manner like raindrops, like Mihawk. At last he drops his feeling not from his mouth but from his head directly... :-D Unvoiced "ツ:tsu" or voiced "ヅ/ズ:du/zu" with the mark of long vowel "ー" means to last long without interruption. We often say to our lover, "Stay with me, like the sound of ずーーーー(zooo: forever without any interruption)♡, dear my sweet honey baby." ♡♡♡ Zoo? Why zoo? What for? Do you want to stay at zoo...? Unfortunately, there are only monkeys in the forest... - YOU! You must know what I say to listen to me carefully and once think what to say by yourself before talking to me, FOOL!!! p.1 f.04 Perona: モリア'様(さま)'が　生きてた～～～～～～～～～～～～♡♡ Moria'''-sama''' ga I-ki-te-ta～～～～～～～～～～～～♡♡ Moria'-sama''' is alive~~~~~~~~~~~~♡♡'' This suffix of "'-sama: Master, Load, M'r." will be used as a common rhetoric in Manga later. わああああああ Waaaaaah p.1 f.05 Perona: ゲッコー・モリアと Gecko・Moria to ゾンビ軍団の襲撃事件♡ Zombie GUN-DAN no SHU-GEKI JI-KEN♡ The Incident of the Attack by Gecko Moria and his Zombie Party♡ Perona seems to read the sub-headline of the article aloud, or gives her very short summary of the article, to Mihawk. The word of 襲撃(しゅうげき:SHU-GEKI) is usually used for an attack, or a sudden attack to a house or a building among gangsters or rough guys who love violence. It is usually planed to attack quickly before their enemy will notice it. It is usually quick, short, and loud. It is hard for me to imagine that Miahwk does it with his plan. It is rather easier to imagine that monkeys do it to Mihawk with their plan having their meeting in advance. (OK, now we have learned his habit!) (Yes!) (Yes!) (Yes!) (We decide to attack him tonight!) (Yes!) (Yes!) (Yes!) (Get back our castle!) (From him!) Why? What for? I offered you a land where you enjoy digging to make a canal from the river. That's fun. You've enjoyed it too. ! !! !!! (He appeared!) (He appeared!) (Why?) (Why?) (Why?) (Besides!) (He wears his full-set!) (For digging!) (No digging!) (No more digging!) Oh, no! My bird attacked me! No! Don't click my mouse! I didn't save my page! p.1 f.06 Perona: みろコレ Miro Kore. よ'が'った Yo'ga'-tta. モ゛リア'様(ざ'ま)　生'ぎでだ'よ～～～!! Mo゛'ria-'''za'ma I-'''gi-'de'-'da'-yo~~~!! Look this! Dat'z good. Mozira-zama iz alive~~~!! I'm really happy and lucky to meet Kakashi loves subzero who wonders what it is, and suggests how to show Manga-like rhetoric in English. Kakashi's wonder and suggestion always encourages me a lot. Perona repeats her phrase in her wet voice and her interpersonal modality "-yo~~~". She has no intent to hide her feeling and emotion with tears and dropping nose. The author uses irregular voiced sound letters, such as さsa->ざza, かka -> がga, きki->ぎgi, てte->でde, たta->だda, even though they are unvoiced sounds, as a proper spelling. Mo　'ria-'''sa'ma I-'''ki-'te'-'ta'-yo''~~~''!! : regular Mo゛'ria-'''za'ma I-'''gi-'de'-'da'-yo''~~~''!! : irregular Actually, we cannot pronounce モ゛(Mo゛) . M sounds (ま/み/む/め/も) don't have the distinction between voiced and unvoiced sounds. So, モ゛(Mo゛) is not proper with ゛ mark of voiced sounds, but these letters with ゛ mark are often used in Manga as a rhetoric to emphasize emotional phrases. We see these phrases with irregular voiced sounds when someone speaks while crying a lot. Or simply as a gag, such as Luffy speaks "I'm zorry" to Nami's hard smash, Luffy speaks while holding a lot in his mouth. So far, the author prefers the latter usage, as a gag. He likes sharing his common sense on Manga among his fans. He didn't use this rhetoric for wet voice to emphasize emotional phrases so much. Perhaps, it is already common enough, and not his original rhetoric, I suppose. The most impressive phrase with this rhetoric is that Robin shouted "い'ぎだ'い[I ki ta i]-> [i Gi Da i]:I dezire do live/go (with you.)" when Luffy went to save her. Oda has created a lot of unique ways of wording, like unique Mihawk Language, unique Zou direct speaking, a man who lost his mother tongue, in his huge One Piece Language Paradigm. He has built his language we can share to talk for more than 20 years carefully. He offers his OS, operating system, to us. We can enjoy making and sharing our applications ruining on it. Some of fans has already offered their international dictionary, investigation, interpretation, as if they are API, Application Programming Interface, on the Internet. But he dared to use common rhetoric of Manga for Robin and Perona to show their common emotion or feeling for life, I suppose. Life is dear to us. I wish that Kaido will get his extra ゛ in his blank someday. Mihawk: －－ああ －－Aa 今朝　読んだ・・・ KESA YO-n-da... ''-- Yeah'' This morning I read... Really!? Surely!? Truly!? I'm writing this page just right now... Mihawk seems to use 生返事(なまへんじ): quick and short reply without attention, or without understanding what to be asked or what to answer, as his habit... He speaks frankly and casually to Perona at ease using everyday words among family. Yeah, I often do it among my family. He doesn't use his old and squire reply "いかにも" to the stranger he met at the East Blue. Though he still has his habit to drop something in his sentence, poro-poro-ly. Usually, his sentence is open to be continued. He doesn't have his terminal mark to show his sentence end. So, we can enjoy playing a balloon joke with his open balloon to fill something funny in his blank to make a Waka poem in his absence! :-D 今朝　読んだ・・・(ような気もする・・・だがオレの・・・身に覚えがない・・・かも？ 昨夜かも？) This morning I read...(I feel like...but, I...don't have my memory on my body...I wonder if...? or last night?) Generally, sentences in Manga don't have "。(.)" to show the sentence end nor "、(,)" to show a meaning block. But, usually dialogues among characters have some marks to stop continuing, not to add something any longer, to change speaker's turn, such as "?", "!", "-yo", and recently a lot of "♡" because of Wano. :-D If Shanks, he says without "－－" nor "..." and perhaps he doesn't forget to add his comment and address with his smile. ああ 今朝　読んだ よかったな　ペローナさん :-) Yeah, I read it this morning. It sounds nice, Miss Perona. :-) Oh, how nice he speaks...! Mihawk is a quick but slow speaker and often interrupted by the quick speakers who can speak their long sentences at once fluently. Or, he once answers very quickly to say something important for him without any delay or long thinking, and then he starts thinking what to say just after he happened to answer something quickly. Perona: 何で教えねェんだ　バカ!! NAN-de OHIE-e-ne-n-da Baka!! 私の大事件だろうが!!! WATASHI no DAI-JI-KEN da-ro-u ga!!! Why don't you tell me, Fool?! It's my big event, you must know!!! I agree you, Miss Perona. He is FOOL. You are COOL. But, using why doesn't work on him well... Perona doesn't use the past tense, as if it is everyday happening among them. He usually doesn't tell her something important about her big events, such as her birthday, her wedding anniversary, or something like that, I suppose... She wants him to know everything on her. She hopes that he must know her events in advance before she tells him, or what her events are, what/how she feels of them. Besides, she wants him to tell something to her by his own words. She doesn't want to know something important to her on the paper faster than she hears it from him. え～～～～ん♡ E~~~~n♡ スリラーバーク海賊団 ゴーストプリンセス ペローナ [[Thriller Bark Pirates Ghost Princess Perona]] Mihawk: しるか・・・・・・ Shi-ru-ka...... I don't know...... lol. <-ばんざーい　:-D To be continued. Let's fill his blank! ��　��　�� Oh, oh, I've almost forgot continuing this page while enjoying funny intermission entertainments! ONE PIECE公式YouTubeチャンネル https://www.youtube.com/onepieceofficial waskonedo-ttf https://waskonedo-ttf.tumblr.com/ charlienozaki https://www.deviantart.com/charlienozaki/art/Show-and-Tell-729176423 What a nice flower! My dear Dr. Chopper... :-Ｄ ��　��　�� p.2 f.01 Perona: 何度メシ　作って'やっ'たと　思ってんだ NAN-DO Meshi TSUKU-tte ya-'''tta to OMO-tte-n-da ''You must know how many times '''I've made your meals.'' Perona has her target, "you/your/you", to use やる:give, offer, send, carry to, etc. This verb has something to move from a speaker to a listener. This verb has a sender and a receiver as its potency or competence within the verb. But, a sender and/or a receiver sometimes don't appear in the sentence depending on its context. They sometimes hide under the sentence. They don't show their performance aloud on the stage. That's Mihawk magic. He uses やる. This is a contrast to Shanks who uses あげる between give and take relationship. 日本語の授受表現（基礎編）- TMU mic-J http://nihongo.hum.tmu.ac.jp/mic-j/juju/html/japanese/20_toha.html 授受表現 - にほんごのページ http://web.ydu.edu.tw/~uchiyama/1h93fy/jyujyu.html やりもらい - Tokyo University of Foreign Studies http://www.coelang.tufs.ac.jp/mt/ja/gmod/contents/explanation/085.html 【第７課】授受動詞 - 毎日のんびり日本語教師 https://nihongonosensei.net/?p=2841 日本語児におけ る授 受動 詞構文理解の発達的研究1 https://www.jstage.jst.go.jp/article/jjpsy1926/56/4/56_4_192/_pdf/-char/ja 日本語教育通信　文法を楽しく 「授受表現」（1）- The Japan Foundation https://www.jpf.go.jp/j/project/japanese/teach/tsushin/grammar/201409.html The Japan Foundation https://www.jpf.go.jp/e/index.html Perona uses her proper S'V'O sentence without any drop. She shows a sender and a receiver as her potential performance, though they are hidden in her Japanese sentence. They don't appear explicitly. Mihawk: おれの方が　多く作った Ore no HOU ga OO-ku TSUKU-tta I made more. lol. He simply answers to drop "WHAT" and "WHOM". He doesn't identify what to make. He doesn't have something to move. He changed the framework of their discussion. Changing framework is his special skill. The author also. Oda's framework on this page is really funny! He doesn't count how many. though Luffy can count ONE more... Luffy can count at least 100M... :-D His reply sounds like the answer for the next question from Perona. He uses the verb "make (something)" as if it is "grow". I grew more... :-DDD どんっ！！ DOHN!! "世界最強の剣士" 王下七武海 ジュラキュール・ミホーク The World's Strongest Swordsman Royal Sea Seven Dracule Mihawk (♡♡ww) <- Who put it...!? He is like Zeno's paradoxes. No one can touch him within his paradoxes. Zeno's paradoxes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zeno's paradoxes By the way, I like the sound of "Sea Seven" like G-7. But, it's just my taste! p.2 f.02 Perona: 畑も手伝ってやったぞ!! HATAKE mo TE-TSUDA-tte ya-tta zo!! I also helped you at the farm!! Perona happened to say that she is just a helper… Perhaps she made a 案山子:Kakashi, strawman, with her decorative pretty-pretty dress... ぷりぷり�� Mihawk: おれは住ませてやった Ore wa SU-ma-se-te-ya-tta I made you stay. His reply is really interesting. with her next phrase. and their complex frames. Oh, oh. No cigarette. I'm going to the store! Enjoy it during my absence! 【特報】2019年8月9日公開！劇場版『ONE PIECE STAMPEDE（スタンピード）』 https://youtu.be/bJ-4fAhQBM8 ��　��　�� I'm back! I'm leaving. - I made you stay. We laughed again and again because of his rude boots. His boot beyond the frame looks like kicking her, or a bar to stay her... No. Don't go beyond my boot bar. He is really rude...and lazy to speak...anyway :-D Oda is really rude to our Mihawk and Perona! :-D p.2 f.03 Perona: 出てく!! DE-te-ku!! 後'腐れ'なくて　いいな!! ATO-'KUSA-re' na-ku-te Iina!! I'm leaving!! Now, no long trouble among easy us!! ww I cannot help using ww... Please allow me to use ww...a lot... Yeah, perfect. That's per-of-fect. He is a winner. I'm a looser. It didn't hit upon this very elegant me. 後腐れ(あと-くされATO-KUSA-re):long long trouble even after parting as if they are heavy rotting foods. The word 腐れ(くされKUSA-re):rot/rotting/rotted is often used among the Moria’s Zombie party. So that, Oda can say to his fans, “it is a Zombie term! Don’t use it on your test at school” In his SBS… :-D No, never use it to fill the blank on your test at school! Or you will be Shinobu the Ninja ex-Girl... in a flash... ズブ・・ズブブ・・ His wording is per-of-fect...for both children and adults. Oda is a man of の "-of-". He can join anything he likes, as if he is an agglutinative language itself. He once joined Manga for Boys to Manga for Girls with fancy Mihawk who had a Ribon banner and his elegant cloth with Margaret patterns, using classic poetry. りぼん公式サイト: RIBON Official http://ribon.shueisha.co.jp/ マーガレット公式サイト: MARGARET Official http://margaret.shueisha.co.jp/ RIBON and MARGARET are comic magazines for girls of SHUEISHA. My sister still loves them. Mihawk: 気'を'つけて　行け KI (w)o tsuke-te I-ke Take care to go. This is the first "(w)o" which I type for the particle "を" for O (objective case). Perona often omits her particles. She prefers short and simple words because of her rude, rough and speedy speaking like a boy. But she usually uses full-set of cases or complements to compose her sentence, because she is a pitcher who starts her topic. While, Mihawk is a catcher who often drops her cases or complements in his reply sentences like refrains poro-poro-ly. Perona posts her thread on her favorite SNS or prefers voice chat. She wants Mihawk to join her topic. Which do you like? Red shoes? White dresses? A black tie? Mihawk loves FAQ, Frequently Asked Questions. He is usually a FAQing ROM, Read Only Members... perhaps because he wants to post his topic to his favorite papers...like SBS... What is human drills? What is human beings? What is human language? Unfortunately, his post is not selected... Then Perona starts sweeping his desk and head with her favorite creamer or cleaner. ゴゴゴゴゴ... Then he loses his piece...:-D p.2 f.04 Perona: 優しさ!!! YASA-shi-sa!!! お前～!! O-MAE～!! 急に優しい言葉を　投げかけるな KYU-ni YASA-shi-i KOTO-BA (w)o NA-ge ka-ke-ru-na え～～～ん!! E~~~n!! TENDERNESS!!! YOU~!! Don't throw a tender word suddenly. E~~~n!! ズキューン!! Zukyu-n!! 今まで　ありが'どな゛'ーー!! IMA made Ariga'dona゛'ーー!! Danks zo var--!! She uses voiced sounds instead of unvoiced sounds again. ありが'とな'　 [Ariga'tona'　] ありが'どな゛' [Ariga'dona゛'] Mihawk: 騒がしい女だ SAWA-gashi-i ONNA da She is a noisy woman. This is his short comment to her post... It is like a comment to O-Kiku by someone when she met the Sumo fighter Urashma at Bakura-cho in Wano. Mihawk doesn't use the past tense but present tense as if he is anonymous like readers, though she says "so far" among their ship. If he has a intent to part from her, then he says; 騒がしい女だ'った':She was a noisy woman. They use present tense as is they have already forgot the past big event of Moria-sama... So poor Moria-sama...who is forgettable to the forgetful silly pair of Manzai talk show. p.2 f.05 Mihawk: －－だが －－Daga 今ここを出るのは　いい判断かも知れん IMA Koko (w)o DE-ru no wa Ii HAN-DAN ka-mo SHI-re-n ''--But,'' ''now it may be a good judgment to leave here.'' As usual, as usual, Mihawk is skipping the actor(s) in his sentence! :-D The above wording of Mihawk sounds like the wording of Dr. Chopper who thought aloud at the library and decided to stay in the bird's islands during 3D2Y. His sentences often drops the actor(s), WHO will act, acts, acted? The author uses tricky compact sentences which doesn't require needless cases and complements, not to identify Mihawk tightly. He controls Mihawk's entropy or randomness on information theory, as if he is Maxwell's demon. Information theory https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Information_theory Maxwell's demon https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maxwell's demon So, I'm not sure who will leave here now... Perona will leave? Mihawk will? Perona and Mihawk will? Perona, Mihawk, and his nice fellows, human-drills will??? Mihawk is a really silly speaker in Japanese... who cannot make a complete sentence with S, such as SV, SVO, SVC... So we enjoy supplying his subject in his sentences... :-D Oda enjoys Mihawk's silly tweets like a bird, or like a classic text in Japan. Or Mihawk cannot distinguish I/you/she/he/they. He is huge. Perona: え？ E? Huh? Why do you suddenly start thinking aloud...? I'm not ready for it... Mihawk: "世界会議"に　妙な議題が　出ている "SE-KAI KAI-GI" ni MYO-na GI-DAI ga DE-te-i-ru An odd subject has arisen at the "Reverie". Perhaps because his instant noodles is ready to eat now. So poor Mihawk... who cannot eat wonderful (3+5)+(2+8) Soba noodle...in Wano! One of meaning of Wa(和) is Addition in math! ��　��　�� Oh, oh. I found some errors... ... ...�� And one more. "今ここIMA-koko:Now-Here" was one of keywords among books in Japan. Once I've seen this keyword three times a week when I was working for IT and reading some critical essays. �� Top:Translation' ' Home: Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:Translation